chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Haran Dreifus
Haran Dreifus was a former Bishop-Marshal of the Iron Monks and commander of the 4th Ecclesiastic fleet, and before this posting he was a popular Preacher upon Tachion Primaris. Now he is in the custody of the Ghosts of Retribution after masterminding the Betrayal at Varda. Encounters Outside St. Evangelion's Cathedral in 333.M41 Dreifus challenged the faith of Chapter Master, accusing him of denying the Emperor's Divinity. Fortunately the actions of Alexander Kerr saw Dreifus exposed as the coward he was during the Third Ionian Crusade and he fled like a whipped puppy from the Cathedral's gates. In 339.M41, Haran Dreifus commanded the 4th Ecclesiastic fleet that perpetrated the Betrayal at Varda. '4th Ecclesiastic Fleet:' *Armageddon-class Battlecruiser Reverent Spirit'' CAPTURED '(taken by Ghosts of Retribution and sold to Imperial Navy) *Tyrant-class Cruiser ''Burning Glory '' '''HULKED (purchased by Nestorium) *Lunar-class Cruiser Disintegrator *Firestorm-class Frigate Unknown DESTROYED *Sword-class Frigate Eternal Purity HULKED '''(claimed and repaired by Ghosts of Retribution) *Sword-class Frigate ''Strongback '' '''REBELLED (put into the service of the Ghosts of Retribution) These ships were modified to double as troop transports for large numbers of Frateri Militia, each Cruiser carries/carried approximately 15,000 Frateri Militia and additional combat machinery. In the wake of the Betrayal Dreifus was declared Heretic Extremis and is now a wanted man, with a hefty bounty upon his head. Many around the sector search for him and what remains of his fleet. In 349.M41 he was finally tracked down by Chief Librarian Trianon of the Ghosts of Retribution. Once his near-crippled Reverent Spirit had been encircled by Trianon's Destroyers and boarded by Marines of the Fifth Company, the coward Dreifus surrendered into their custody. In 351.M41 he and his flagship were dragged back to Mormark. The Disintegrator remains at-large. He was thoroughly interrogated upon his return by Captain Quintor, and spewed a host of information regarding why they attacked Varda: Kest! Astrobelus Kest! Please, just stop it, please... No! No, I am not lying..! When you declined his offer of alliance, he made up his mind. We have known for some years, from our spy Clarus, who once served in your Chapter, that you dabble in techno-heresy and court Nestorian Learners... However when you turned away our hand of friendship, only one course of action was left! We had to strike first! We had to! Astrobelus realised that there was no way to gather enough support for a popular crusade against you even despite of the negative works which Fidorius Pax was writing about you... So that's why it had to be me and our most loyal militias who had to take matters into our hands! We knew that we had no chance to win the battle, but it proved enough at the time to make you bleed, to weaken your planet and to distract your attention from a few killings that happened in the same year on Tachion Primaris, allowing Iron Monks to dominate the Ecclesiarchy for at least another generation... We wanted to be your friends, but you chose those mechanical freaks over us and betrayed humanity... That's the reason all of this happened. And it will happen again. Oh yes it will, unless you will change your heretical ways... Though dubious and unlikely to be accepted as serious evidence by the Imperial Court given Drefius' circumstances, such information points unreservedly to Astrobelus Kest as the mastermind behind the Betrayal at Varda. Known Traits Public Speaking +30 Coward Hatred: Rogue Traders History of Failure Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Iron Monks Category:Heretic